Welcome to the Hell Mouth Revisited
by Kelly the Vampire Witch
Summary: Third Story in the Revisited Series. Will and Eddie are attending Sunnydale High when a new girl comes to school.
1. Chapter 1

"Boys, you're going to be late for your first day of school." Buffy screamed up the stairs at her identical twin sons Will and Eddie.

"Be right down mom," Will called as he picked up his stack of text books from his organized desk and placed them in his bookbag.

"Chill mom," Eddie rolled his eyes as he fished his latest comic book out from under a pile of dirty clothes.

"How are Double Trouble this morning?" Spike asked as Buffy entered the kitchen.

"They're fine." Buffy smiled at the old nickname for the twins that they'd earned in their terrible twos. "I still can't believe that my babies are starting their sophomore year at Sunnydale High. Pretty soon they'll be driving and going to college."

"Assuming Eddie keeps his grades up." Spike pointed out.

"He's just a free-spirit like I was." Buffy cut off the old argument about book smarts and street smarts. "Personally, I'd trust Eddie on a solo patrol before Will."

"And that has nothing to do with a certain red-head that would go on the patrol with Will." Spike smirked.

"I like Violet," Buffy assured him, "it's just hard to concentrate on patrol when you're a hormonal teenage alone with your date."

"He's a good kid Buffy, besides not everybody is like you and Angel on patrol."

"I was not talking about him."

"Please do you honestly think no one knew how the two of you patrolled? The other vampires were laughing themselves sick."

"Hey," Eddie came bounding into the room breaking up the conversation.

"Morning" Both parents said in unison glaring at each other.

"Yeah, feel the love in this room." Eddie laughed as he grabbed two pop-tarts and put them in the toaster.

"Where's your brother?" Spike asked.

"Still combing his hair for Violet" Eddie mocked the emphasis on the last word.

"Morning all," Will walked in smiling grabbed a pop-tart as it came up and slap his brother in the back of the head for the Violet joke.

"Have a good first day of school." Buffy smiled at both sons as she rinsed out her coffee cup and grabbed her purse before she left. "Say Hi to Violet and Cody for me."

"Bye Dad," both boys said in unison as they headed out the door with their pop-tarts and bookbags.

"I guess that means I need to start writing the next chapter of my book," Spike shook his head as he headed to his study.


	2. New Girl

A/N Okay so Violet Harris is Willow and Xander's Daughter and Cody Angel is Faith and Angel's son.

&&&

"Morning," Violet kissed Will as he walked up to her locker, "I can't believe they gave us different chemistry labs. You know this means that we are doomed to help Cody and Eddie get good grades in Chem Lab."

"We still have Shakespeare together," Will reminded her, "and I think that is much more romantic than Chem Lab."

Violet smiled, "I guess your right. I have to grab some books from the library, but I'll see you in Shakespeare."

As Will was watching Violet leave, somebody bumped into him from behind scattering books all over the floor.

"I'm so sorry," the dark-haired brunette sighed. "I was carrying all those books and I couldn't see and it was bad."

"No problem, are you new here?" Will asked as he helped her pick up her books.

"Yeah, I just transferred from Judson High School in San Antonio." She smiled at him. "My name's Jenny."

"Well Jenny, I'm Will and I better help you get all these books to your locker." Will helped her to her locker and left.

&&&

"Yo Dude," Cody called out to Will as he approached where Cody and Eddie were sitting in the quad. "So I got Chem Lab the same time you do as I was wondering…"

"Relax," Will assured them. "Violet and I agreed to help you two by being your partners in Chem Lab."

"Great," Cody smiled. "Well I have to book, but see you in Chem Lab partner, later."

"Well Cody seems in a good mood for the first day of school." Will observed.

"He just found out there is a new girl from Texas and he's trying to scope her out." Eddie explained.

"Oh I met Jenny, a few minutes ago." Will told his brother, who gagged on his soda.

"The whole school is buzzing about the new girl, and my own brother talked to her." Eddie gasped. "Well details."

"She seemed nice, a little klutzy and she rambles a lot, but nice." Will shrugged.

Eddie shook his head and sighed, "Leave it to the guy in a committed relationship to call the new girl 'nice.' Well later bro, I have a Chemistry Date with you girlfriend."


	3. Chemistry

"Hi" Jenny nervously smiled as she walked up to Eddie in Chem Lab. "Look I know this is really forward and I wouldn't ask, but I heard that we have to have partners for Chem Lab and I was wondering… "

"I'd love to, but I sort of have a partner already. Otherwise…" Eddie stumbled over the words lost in her brown eyes.

"I understand, I'm sorry I bothered you." Jenny turned away from him.

"But I'm free after-school if you'd like to have some one show you around Sunnydale, maybe get a coffee at the Expresso Pump." Eddie smiled as she turned around.

"That sounds great." Jenny smiled. "I just moved in last week and I haven't really seen any of the sites yet."

"Great, I'll meet you in front of the school," Eddie smiled back as Jenny headed to the front of the room to talk to the teacher.

&&&

"Earth to Eddie," Violet giggled as she waved her hands in front of his face.

"What" Eddie asked startled.

"That's what I want to know. You seem less aware of class than usual." Violet teased. "It couldn't possible have anything to do with the brunette in the front of the room that you haven't stopped looking at."

"It's none of your business." Eddie snapped grouchy that he'd been so transparent.

"Are you kidding? We're Scoobies, our love interests and dating habits always come back to bite us in the butt." Violet reminded him. "Besides if you two do start dating, Will's going to suggest a double date. Actually, it could be fun having another girl in the group. Since Summer left for college it's just been you three guys."

"I'll see what I can do to find you a playmate." Eddie rolled his eyes. "In the meantime, tell Will I'll be late meeting everyone at the Magic Box, but I'll be there before the six o'clock meeting."

"Okay," Violet agreed as Eddie bolted out the door at the sound of the bell.


	4. Tour of Sunnydale

"So that was Sunnydale," Eddie smiled at Jenny as he sat two coffees down at the Expresso Pump table where they were sitting. "I know it's not much but…"

"Are you kidding, this place is amazing. I have never seen so many churches and cemeteries in my life." Jenny laughed.

"So tell me about where you used to live." Eddie questioned.

"San Antonio is just this big, wonderful city full of the best Mexican food above the border. Lot of culture and heritage, best of all we actually have River Center Mall in the middle of the city as a main landmark. It's a teenage girl dream."

"So why'd you move?" Eddie asked.

"My mother died two years ago and my father couldn't take living in that house anymore. He needed a change, Hence his company moving us here." Jenny shrugged sadly.

"God, I'm so sorry."

"The first couple of weeks I thought I'd never stop crying, but it gets easier." Jenny's eyes started watering. "Okay change of topic. So what's your story?"

"Well I was born and raised here in Sunnydale with my two older siblings. My whole family is kind of crazy, but I couldn't imagine life without them." Eddie informed her.

&&&

"This can't be right!" Willow stared at her locator spell when Violet and Will walked into the Magic Box.

"What's up Mom?" Violet asked.

"I was doing a locator spell to locate this demon that attacked Faith last night, but I must have done the spell wrong, because it is saying there is a third slayer in Sunnydale." Willow explained.

"But there can't be another Slayer unless Mom or Aunt Faith dies." Will freaked.

"Buffy and Faith are fine," Willow assured him. "Both are at their homes. I'll do the spell again, but we might have a new Slayer in town."

"I'll help with the locator spell," Violet offered.

"Thanks sweetie," Willow smiled. "That would be a big help."

"And I can research the demon if you have any details for me to search." Will suggested.

"Actually Angel did all the research on the demon last night after it attacked Faith." Willow informed him.

"Well then I'm just going to start working on my homework." Will sighed as he turned to the table.

"I'll be back in a few minutes," Violet kissed his cheek. "And then we can study together."

"I wish Eddie was here," Will thought as Willow and Violet left him alone in the Magic Box.


	5. Scooby Meeting

"Mom, Dad," Eddie called as he walked into the house. "I thought we could walk to the Scooby Meeting together."

"Shit," Buffy hissed as she rolled off Spike and started grabbing clothes. "I'll be right down." She called down the stairs.

"I thought they were both going to meet us at the Magic Box." Spike groaned as he started to find his own clothes.

"Well apparently he decided to come early…" Buffy stated.

"And we don't get to come at all." Spike sighed.

"Well crazy make up sex will be continued at a later time." Buffy assured him with a kiss. "For now let's just get to the meeting."

&&&

"So what's the what?" Buffy asked as soon as every Scooby was at the meeting.

"Faith got mauled by a new demon last night," Angel stated holding Faith protectively.

"Angel, I told you it was just a scratch." Faith rolled her eyes. "I wasn't prepared and he got the drop on me, but as soon as Willow tells us the location of the demon we can do a group kill."

"It doesn't show up in the locator spell," Willow informed the group.

"Well, then maybe we can just circle around where we fought last night and he'll return." Faith shrugged, "We do not want this thing loose on a long term basis."

"There's more," Willow continued. "According to the locator spell there is a third slayer in Sunnydale."

"That's got to be a mistake Will," Buffy assured her. "I mean the only way a new slayer would be activated is if Faith died."

"Mom," Cody asked worriedly.

"Cody, I'm right here and I don't intend on leaving anytime soon." Faith smiled at her son.

"Faith, can I see you in the training room." Angel asked in an overly sweet voice as he pulled Faith into the training room by her arm.

"Wonder what that was about?" Xander asked.

"I think I know," Buffy sighed as she snuggled into Spike for comfort.

&&&

"How could you have died and not told me?" Angel vented as soon as they were out of earshot.

"Because I knew you'd be all worried and freaked out like you are right now." Faith yelled back.

"I thought we were past the phase of keeping secrets from each other," Angel glared.

"Well you wouldn't have found out if the new slayer hadn't shown up." Faith sighed sitting down on the pile of mats.

"What happened?" Angel gently asked sitting down next to her.

"It was the weekend you, B, and Spike went to L.A. to help Fred and Gunn and I stayed home, because I had the flu." Faith explained.

"You went patrolling by yourself when you were sick?" Angel's anger now returning.

"A cop found me unconscious and called an ambulance. The doctor's revived me and I spent the next couple of days in bed recovering from the flu. Look I'm fine, I'm right here for you to touch. I'm not going anywhere. It takes a lot to keep a Sunnydale Slayer dead just ask B." Faith joked.

Angel just hugged her," I don't know what I'd do if I lost you. I love you so much."

"I love you too sweetie," Faith kissed him, "but right now we have a demon and a new slayer to find."


	6. Mistaken Identity

"Hey, we haven't been formally introduced, I'm Violet," Violet smiled as she approached Jenny's locker the next day.

"Yeah I saw you in Chemistry, you're Will's friend right." Jenny smiled back at Violet.

"Girlfriend actually, anyway I was just wondering if you wanted to have lunch with us. Are you okay?" Violet asked because Jenny was becoming very pale.

"I thought… I'm sorry I have to go," Jenny cried as she ran down the hallway.

&&&

"Something's up with Jenny," Violet informed Will, Eddie, and Cody as she joined them for lunch a few minutes later. "I asked her to join us for lunch and she ran away crying."

"Maybe she's anorexic and the thought of food makes her cry," Cody suggested jokingly.

"No, I sensed some kind of betrayal vibe." Violet puzzled.

"She's was fine yesterday when I took her on a tour of Sunnydale. I hope she's okay, I really like her," Eddie commented worriedly.

"That's it." Violet smiled. "Eddie, did your name or the fact that you are an identical twin ever come into the conversation yesterday?"

"I mentioned I had an older brother, but no not really. I was more interested in learning about her." Eddie shrugged. "Why?"

"Because, she became upset when I told her I was Will's girlfriend. She thought I was talking about dating you." Violet explained. "I better go find her and drag her over here to explain."

&&&

"Jenny, I'm so sorry I upset you, but I think I know how I can make it better." Violet comforted when she found Jenny crying in the bathroom.

"I'm okay really," Jenny faked a smile as she wiped away her tears. "I'm happy that you and Will are together. You both seem really nice."

"We are," Violet assured her, "and we really like you, but not as much as Will's identical twin brother Eddie does apparently."

"Eddie?" Jenny asked surprised.

"Yeah, my lab partner and the guy who took you around Sunnydale yesterday," Violet explained. "The guys tend to forget that not everyone knows that they're twins. We'll try to figure it all out just come to lunch with us."

"Well I am hungry," Jenny stated still mystified as Violet dragged her to their lunch table.


	7. Dinner

"I am never going to forgive you." Eddie screamed at Will as they walked through the front door.

"Me, you're the one who didn't even tell her your name!" Will shot back as he headed up the stairs to the bedroom that they shared, "now leave me alone, some of us actually want to do their homework."

"Oh, you don't get to walk away from me that easily," Eddie followed Will up the stairs.

"Your sons are home," Buffy smiled sweetly at Spike as she stirred dinner.

"No way, when it's a girl problem, they are your sons." Spike reminded her.

"Chicken, just make sure dinner doesn't burn while I'm upstairs." Buffy sighed as she walked up the stairs.

&&&

"Well," Spike asked when Buffy returned to the kitchen thirty minutes later.

"Will has decided to eat over at Willow's but will be home by ten and Eddie is too depressed from his crush to eat at all ever again." Buffy rolled her eyes. "Honestly, men call us drama queens."

"Hey, in fairness to our gender you women make us crazy and emotional." Spike teased. "In fact you make me so crazy. I almost missed the part where we actually get a romantic dinner alone."

"I noticed that part too," Buffy smiled as she put her arms loosely around her husband and kissed him.

&&&

"Sorry you had to come over on the night my dad cooked," Violet grinned at Will from across the booth at the Double Meat Palace.

"I'd rather be alone with you anyway," Will smiled back at Violet.

"Well, sorry to say, its time we got back," Violet frowned looking at her watch.

"Yeah," Will groaned as they grabbed their coats and headed towards the Harris House. "I just hope Eddie's in a better mood when I get home. I mean all this fuss over…"

"Jenny," Violet called out.

"Right, Jenny, is just crazy. I mean she's a nice enough girl, but…" Will ranted.

"Honey, I meant I just saw Jenny go into that alley over there." Violet explained. "We better go check on her."

As Violet and Will entered the alley they weren't surprised to see a vampire coming after Jenny. They were surprised however, when Jenny staked the vampire and he turned to dust.


	8. Jenny is the Slayer

"Wow," Violet whistled as Jenny turned around to see them standing there.

"Hi, guys," Jenny weakly smiled trying to regain her composure. "I was just heading home when I had to beat off an attacker. That was weird."

"So you're the new Slayer," Will stated, finding his voice.

"How do you know about Slayers?" Jenny asked stunned. "My Watcher told me we were supposed to be a secret."

"Well, it helps when your mom and Aunt are Slayers." Will shrugged.

"Listen, you can't tell anybody about me and from now on stay away from me what I do is extremely dangerous. You could get hurt." Jenny started to storm away.

"Petrify," Violet chanted and Jenny stopped frozen mid-step.

"What happened?" Jenny asked.

"I immobilized you," Violet explained. "We're not going to hurt you. In fact, we are going to introduce you to two other Slayers. We want to help; you're just going to have to trust us."

&&&

"What's the big emergency?" Faith asked as she arrived at the Magic Box with Angel and Cody. "Not that I mind the distraction."

"I cannot help it if you suck at Scrabble," Angel teased his wife.

"Yeah, well I'd be as good as you if I spent a hundred years reading while I brooded." Faith retorted.

"Violet, said that they had new information about the third Slayer." Willow informed Faith.

"I just wish the kids would hurry up." Buffy stated worriedly. "I hate the idea of Will out at night."

"He'll be okay," Spike assured her. "He's probably a lot better than the one in the moping stage of a crush."

"I am not moping," Eddie snapped from his place huddled in the corner.

"Which is turning into the denial phase," Spike finished.

"Will you stop tormenting your son," Buffy elbowed her husband. "He probably feels really bad about how things went with…"

"Jenny," Eddie cried as Jenny, Violet, and Will walked through the door.

"Jenny, I'd like you to meet the Scooby Gang." Violet smiled at her friend. "Everybody, this is Jenny, the new Slayer."


	9. Bad Scooby Meeting

"Hi Jenny, I'm Buffy and this is Faith." Buffy shook Jenny's hand. "We're Slayers too. I know this might seem a little over whelming, but you are safe here. We can help you be a better Slayer."

"Yeah, that's what my Watcher said before she died." Jenny shook her head. "I'm out of here. I'm just a danger to everyone around me."

"That's what I thought too." Faith told Jenny's retreating back. "When I came to Sunnydale after my Watcher was killed. She was the only one who'd ever been nice to me and it was my fault she was dead. I thought it was better to be on my own, but I came here and found that it's okay to trust people."

"Maybe for you," Jenny looked at Faith, "but I work alone. I have too." Jenny walked out the training room exit.

"You were way too intense," Buffy snapped at Faith.

"Me, I was trying to relate to her. You were the one who was treating her like a new pet project," Faith retorted.

"Ladies, we have a rouge Slayer running around. Can we fight over training methods later? We need to find her," Spike reminded them.

"Where did Eddie go?" Will asked.

"After Jenny," Violet rolled her eyes. "I'm hoping he can talk some sense into her."

&&&

"Stop following me," Jenny turned around to face Eddie.

"We want to help. They all mean well, but my mom can come on a little strong." Eddie smiled.

"Tell me about it, was she the blonde or the brunette?" Violet asked.

"The blonde," Eddie laughed.

"Cool, look I meant what I said about working alone. Until today only two people knew my secret and they're dead." Violet explained

"I'm willing to take that chance." Eddie assured her.

"I'm not, I lost my…" Jenny began.

"Your watcher," Eddie finished.

"And my mom," Jenny added. "The only person I have left is my dad and I'm keeping him safe from all this."

"I can't tell you to trust us and let us help you, but I'd like it if you would." Eddie told her. "And you have me."

"I just can't handle all this," Jenny started crying as she ran away.


	10. HELP Part1

"Violet, what's wrong?" Will asked jumping up as his girlfriend ran into his room in tears.

"Mom and Dad are in the hospital." Violet sobbed, "The Demon took Aunt Faith and your mom. Uncle Angel and your dad went after them. I don't know what to do. I don't have near enough power to fight this thing on my own."

Will looked over at Eddie who nodded. "It's okay Violet we know someone who can help."

&&&

"Oh my god," Jenny screamed as he climbed through her bedroom window. "Eddie, do you have some kind of death wish? I told you I wanted all of you to stay away from me."

"Look, I don't have much time. Both Slayers, including my mother, are kidnapped and there is no one else in the world that can help save them except for you. I don't care what you think of me or my family, but we need your help and if you really are a Slayer you'd know never to turn your back on people in danger."

Jenny sighed, "What makes you think I can even find them, let alone save them?"

"Because, I've been researching in the Watcher's Diaries ever since this Demon appeared and a Slayer is the only one who can track it."

"How?"

"Apparently, it gives off a trace signature similar to a vampire. You can track it like a vampire. Once you find it, slice and dice quickly. This thing is powerful. I've got to go we have a group emergency and I really need to support the rest of my family."

"Thank you," Jenny smiled. "I'm so stubborn I'd probably have never come to you for help, but it means a lot that you did."

"You're welcome, oh and just for the record Eddie is really that stubborn too, but someone has to help. And when this whole hero mission thing is over give him another chance, I really hate sharing a room with a love-sick depressed guy" Will told her as he left the room.

&&&

"Are we ready?" Will asked as he entered the Magic Box.

"I think so," Violet nodded. "I mean I've seen mom do the spell, but I've never even thought of doing something this advance."

"Vi, I can't let my mom die again." Cody spoke up for the first time all evening. "I've always just sat back and watched while my hero parents and older brother fought. It's my turn to return the favor.

"Okay," Violet assured Cody as she squeezed Will's hand, "Here goes nothing."


	11. HELP Part2

"I can't believe you lost the demon that captures our wives." Angel snapped at Spike.

"Well, maybe if you learned how to drive faster he wouldn't have gotten away," Spike glared at Angel as he leaned next to the open car window hoping to pick up Buffy's scent. "There is a Slayer just ahead, but it's not Buffy or Faith."

"Must be Jenny," Angel shrugged. "We'd better tell her to get home before this thing gets her too. It seems to have a thing for Slayers."

"And that would make it different from every other Demon how?" Spike joked.

"Just shut up and let me talk to her." Angel stopped the car and ran after Jenny. "Hey, Jenny right? It's not safe out. There is a Demon after Slayers."

"I know," Jenny assured him as Spike caught up to them, "One of our sons, Will, I think, told me about the kidnapping, and something about a passage in a Watcher's Diary saying I could track the thing, but I'm kind of new at the whole tracking thing. I was hoping I'd just get a tingle if I kept walking around town, but nothing."

"What exactly did the Watcher Diary say?" Spike asked her.

"I don't know. I didn't actually look at it. He just told me Slayers could track it like Vampires, but I've never tracked either. I mean I've felt when a Vampire is present, but it has to be within a couple of feet. I usually only kill them when they attack me." Jenny explained.

"That's okay, you'll get better with training and practice." Spike assured her, "but for right now, we will take you to where Faith fought the Demon the first time and where they were attacked. Maybe he lives close to one of the locations."

"Sounds good to me," Jenny agreed as they got into the car.

&&&

"Are you sure this is the place?" Angel asked Jenny.

"Well I have a weird tingly feeling about this place and I can see Buffy, Faith, and the Demon through the window. I'm going with yes." Jenny smiled at him. "So what's the plan?"

"We attack the Demon and keep him occupied while you untie Buffy and Faith." Spike told her. "Everyone on three…One…" Jenny jumped through the window and started hacking at the Demon. "Well, she is definitely a Slayer."


	12. Recovery

"Thank God," Spike sighed as Buffy opened her eyes.

"Hey, what happened?" Buffy groaned. "I feel like I was run over or something."

"Faith's little demon showed up on Patrol and knocked you and Faith out." Spike explained. "Luckily, Will convinced Jenny to help save you and Violet made a powerful healing draft. You should be feeling better in a few days."

"Jenny, came to save us?" Buffy asked stunned.

"She's a good little Slayer, green is all," Spike assured her.

"Guess I need to thank her." Buffy tried sitting up, "in a few days." She sighed as she put her head back on the pillow.

"I'll bring her up to talk to you. Everybody, but Angel, Faith, and Cody are downstairs worried sick about you." Spike told her.

"Is Faith okay?" Buffy asked worried.

"She'll be fine, no magical coma can keep her down. Angel just wanted to let her wake up in her own bed." Spike joked. "I'll call why I'm downstairs just to check on her." Spike kissed her on the forehead before heading towards the door.

"I don't know what I'd do without you." Buffy smiled at him as he turned back around.

"Learning a few mind reading tricks Luv," Spike looked at her.

"It wasn't that difficult to figure out. I know my job is dangerous, but I can't just give it up." Buffy told him.

"No, but maybe the next generation could carry on in your place." Spike hinted as he went downstairs to get Jenny.

&&&

"How are you feeling?" Jenny asked as she walked into the older Slayer's room.

"Better, thanks to you and Violet. I heard you came to rescue us." Buffy smiled at the young Slayer.

"Seems like even when I try to stay away from people they get hurt." Jenny agreed. "I'm sorry I yelled at all of you like that. I was just shocked that there is a whole group of Demon Fighters that I didn't even know about. Kind of destroys that whole secret identity pact I made with my Watcher and my mother." Jenny apologized.

"Slaying is a rough gig," Buffy agreed, "Which is the reason why we have a group of people to help watch our backs. I can't force you to train with us or let us help you patrol. What I can tell you is I would have died a lot more than twice if I didn't have the support system downstairs."

"So, assuming you're a hundred percent by next week, do you want to train me?" Jenny asked. "I realized tonight how little I actually know about the whole Slayer lore. My Watcher died and I didn't stick around San Antonio long enough for the Council to send me a new one. I was hoping to hide from being a Slayer, but I know now that fate brought me here for a reason and I want to find out what that reason is."

"Monday afternoon after school in the Magic Box, bring gym clothes." Buffy smiled at the young girl as Jenny ran over and hugged her.

"Thank you," Jenny cried," You won't regret this." Jenny bolted out the door as Spike walked back in.

"How's Faith?" Buffy asked Spike.

"She's waking up now." Spike assured her.

"What's wrong?" Buffy asked him. "I can always tell when you're hiding something bad from me." She told him worriedly as he sat down next to her and held her hand.

"Faith is paralyzed. We aren't sure if it's permanent, but she's pretty bad." Spike held Buffy as she started sobbing.

&&&

"Thank you," Eddie said as he ran after Jenny as she was leaving the house. "It means a lot that you helped."

"Eddie, your mom is going to start training me. I honestly don't know what's going to happen in my life, but there are two things I do know." Jenny stepped closer to Eddie. "I'm a Slayer, so a lot of people I care about are going to die and that is no excuse to shut people out of my life."

"What's the second thing you know?" Eddie asked.

"That I like you" Jenny kissed him, "and hopefully at some point I will be able to tell you and your brother apart."

&&&

A/N Sorry I haven't posted in awhile, but Final Projects in all my classes came early this year. I may post again before Dec. 15. If not I won't be able to post until I come back after New Years, but I will keep writing and a whole new sub-plot is going to be developed. All my love and Holiday wishes go to my readers and reviewers.

- Kelly the Vampire Witch


	13. Slayer Training

"I saved you a seat," Eddie grinned stupidly as Jenny walked into the cafeteria on Monday. While Violet and Will rolled their eyes. If there had been any doubt in the student body that the new girl was getting with Eddie they were all dashed by their annoying, sickening-sweet behavior.

"I miss the days when a guy would push you on the ground and say you had cooties if he liked you." Violet grinned at Will.

"Hey, you can not prove that wasn't Eddie." Will retorted. "Besides I was provoked."

"Has anybody heard from Cody?" Violet asked suddenly changing the conversation and the mood.

"Last night," Will told her. "He and his dad are staying at the hospital with Faith."

"But Slayers have super healing powers right?" Jenny asked. "I mean I got stabbed by this vampire one time and it almost completely healed in two days. She just needs a couple of weeks for her healing powers to take effect."

"Usually, but Faith isn't as young as she was when she recovered from her coma maybe her body can't heal itself the way it used to. Or the Demon could have destroyed an important nerve-ending or something. All we know is that she's awake and miserable not being able to be the active person she has always been." Will tried to explain.

"Slayers really are restless people, no offense." Eddie smiled at Jenny. "I remember when mom broke her ankle and the doctor made her stay off of it for a week. I have never seen her that grumpy except when Dad goes to LA without her, but even then she uses the punching bag to vent her anger."

"Wow, you guys are really making me look forward to my after-school training session and the rest of my life in general." Jenny quipped.

"Sorry," Violet apologized. "Being a Slayer really is a good thing. You save a lot of lives and you never get stuck doing research, because you have to patrol."

"Where I could die and put everyone I care about in danger." Jenny added. "Wow, are all Scooby Meetings this depressing."

"Usually there are multiple forms of sugar." Eddie told her.

&&&

"You're late." Buffy glared as she turned to see Jenny and Eddie walking hand in hand into the Magic Box.

"I had to change into my gym clothes after English and grab some stuff out of my locker for homework tonight. I'm only two minutes late." Jenny put her back pack on the table.

"Don't let it happen again." Buffy warned as they walked into the back room. Buffy angry and Jenny looking like she was walking towards her execution.

"Ready to start Chemistry?" Violet asked Eddie coming over to the table.

"In a few minutes, I want to make sure they'll be okay back there. Mom had a funny look in her eyes.

As Eddie walked into the Training Room, Jenny was just finishing stretching, she waved at him and that was when Buffy struck the first blow.

"Ow, what was that for?" Jenny asked. "I wasn't ready."

"You think a Vampire cares if you're ready? I want you to focus on your opponent know where they are, anticipate their next move. It'll save your life and maybe those of the people around you." Buffy softened before they started training. Eddie had never seen anything like it. Sure he'd seen his mom spare with his dad or Faith, but watching Jenny was incredible. He finally understood why his dad liked following his mom on patrol. He was dating a Slayer and he couldn't be happier.


	14. Slayers and Lovers

"I am so glad you asked me out for ice cream." Jenny smiled and Eddie as she rubbed her shoulder. "I really needed a sugar high after that training session. I mean I know Slayers have to be quick and strong and everything, but your mom is amazing. I'm like half her age and I couldn't keep up."

"Well, I think a lot of that had to do with intimidating the girl who is trying to steal her baby." Eddie shook his head. "Dad is always the one going off on any guy who comes through the door with Summer, and they both love Violet to death because she's part of the family, but I guess when an outsider comes in to date her last son mom goes psycho."

"Sorry I interrupted the family unity. I guess three slayers really are a crowd. Maybe it was a mistake revealing myself to your family." Jenny moved her ice cream around the bowl with her spoon.

"Hey, mom would only act that way if she honestly saw you as a huge threat. She can sense how much I like you. More than I even realized when we meet. You are going to be a part of the team, it just takes awhile sometimes. Dad was helping the Scooby Gang for years before truly became part of the team." Eddie explained.

"So you're telling me just to be patient and someday they'll accept me?" Jenny asked.

"It's worked with all the family members so far." Eddie assured her. "Besides, mom is probably at home telling everyone how great you were at training."

&&&

"Jenny is completely inexperienced, untrained, and worst of all not focused." Buffy vented as she dried her hair after her bath.

"So she's a typical teenage Slayer." Spike suggested. "I seem to recall another Slayer when she was a sophomore at Sunnydale High School."

"I guess there are some small similarities," Buffy agreed. "But I also died when I was a sophomore and Faith almost died her first year in Sunnydale too. It is a dangerous town for a rookie."

"So we keep an eye on her patrols until we think she's ready like all the other kids." Spike sighed. "If I didn't know any better I say this has less to do with her being a novice Slayer and more about her being a novice Slayer who is trying to date Eddie."

"Hey, if anybody in this relationship has a problem with our children dating it is the man who attacks any boy who looks at Summer and "supervises" Will and Violet's study sessions." Buffy reminded Spike.

"Yes, but Summer and Will aren't your baby who acts more like you than either of the other kids." Spike smiled. "We all know that you love all three kids, but Eddie is your baby and the fact that he wants to date a girl who is a lot like you frightens you. Besides the fact that you have never gotten along with other Slayers that you felt were trying to steal your support system. I've heard what went down between you and Faith, especially when Faith tried to go after Angel. I think it is sweet that you want to protect Eddie, but he had to have his first girlfriend sometime and I actually like the fact that he's interested in a Slayer. It means some of my good taste rubbed off on him. Trust me, she's a good kid."

&&&

"I am not a kid, Angel." Faith frown as Angel placed her back on their bed.

"The doctor said that you could start using the crutches in a few days. Until then he wanted you to stay off that leg." Angel tried to soothe his wife. He hated to see her so miserable.

"Well since I'm trapped on this bed anyway." Faith started to smile seductively. "I guess that makes me your prisoner. So, what do you want to do to your hostage?"

"Faith, you need to heal. Would you like me to bring you some soup?" Angel asked.

"Damn it Angel, I'm not a china doll that is going to break if you touch me." Faith screamed.

"I would never doubt how strong you are." Angel looked deep into her eyes. "But I almost lost you and until I'm sure that you're back to your old self again I don't want to risk hurting you and sending you into a relapse."

"Okay so no sex, will you at least eat dinner up here in bed with me and we can watch a movie." Faith whimpered.

"What movie?" Angel sighed.

"Star Wars," Faith smiled, "all six with the commentary and special features."

"As you wish," Angel laughed as he kissed her and went downstairs.


	15. Conception

"You're sure I can't walk you home?" Eddie asked Jenny.

"It's in the opposite direction, besides your mom is probably already pissed that I kept you out this late." Jenny smiled as she kissed him goodnight. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Night" Eddie managed to vocalize after a few moments of shock for their amazing first kiss and walked home in a daze.

"Hola, mi Corazon," came a voice behind Jenny in the shadows.

"Conception, but how?" Jenny gasped.

"One tip about Vampire Victims: make sure they weren't turned." Conception smirked coming closer to Jenny. "So my girl's been busy moving to a new town, starting a new school, patrolling new cemeteries, and oh yeah getting a new boyfriend." With the final word he had pinned her to a tree and started kissing her neck. "You should have known I'd never let anyone else have you."

With a look of pure disgust and terror Jenny kneed him in the groin and ran for her life.

&&&

"So how was your date?" Will asked flipping television channels from the couch when Eddie came through the front door.

"We went out for ice cream and then had to go home." Eddie shrugged trying to be casual.

"Wow it must have been a really good first kiss." Will laughed turning off the television to give his little brother his complete attention.

"How," Eddie asked confused.

"Twins remember, I can tell what you're thinking." Will reminded him.

"Well," Eddie began but at that moment there was a knock on the door. "Who on earth would be calling at this hour?"

As he opened the door he was surprised to see Jenny running in and slamming the door. "Quick, I really need to talk to your mom."

"I'll go get her," Will agreed running upstairs.

"Jenny, what?" Eddie started to ask.

"I really don't have time to explain, but please call the Scooby Gang and tell them not to leave their house or answer the door tonight until I can talk to them tomorrow. Bad vampire after me, go." Jenny said scared out of her mind, but gaining her Slayer composure.

"Jenny, what's wrong?" Buffy asked coming down the stairs.

"I was attacked by a vampire." Jenny explained, "but I'd really rather explain the rest in private. I'll have to tell everyone eventually but I'd need to talk to you first."

"Sure sweetie." Buffy assured her guiding Jenny into Spike's office.

&&&

"You're shaking like a leaf." Buffy commented as she put a throw blanket over Jenny. "Why are you so scared of this vamp?"

"He was my Watcher." Jenny explained.

"And…" Buffy prodded. "I know a vampire with watcher knowledge would be a dangerous adversary especially to his former charge, but you are petrified. What don't I know? Please, it's the only way to help you deal with the demon."

Jenny nodded and whimpered, "He was also my boyfriend."


	16. The Salinas Kidnapping

"Boyfriend, you dated your watcher?" Buffy asked puzzled.

"He was twenty and went undercover as a senior at my school to keep in contact with me. We didn't start dating immediately, but it just kind of happened with all the research and demon fighting. We were really close." Jenny sitting on the couch started to cry. "And now he's an evil vampire who's going to use our past to destroy me. Worse he knows about Eddie and I know he'll come after him so I have to tell Eddie."

"Jenny, your dad's not answering the phone." Eddie came running in.

"Conception must have already gotten him. Makes sense, my dad's the only one he knows in Sunnydale." Jenny sounded much calmer than she had earlier, but Buffy could tell that she was calm because she had explained the situation to the one person she trusted to explain if she didn't come back from the fight.

"He'll set a trap. You know that." Buffy reminded her.

"Of course he will, but I still have to go save my dad. I just hope he's okay." Jenny said leaving the room.

Buffy was in such a shock from the information overload that she didn't notice that Eddie had followed Jenny.

&&&

"I hope you're comfortable Mr. Salinas." Conception smiled at his victim who was currently tied up to a chair.

"Where am I? Who are you?" Mr. Salinas asked in confusion.

"Sorry, I guess you wouldn't remember anything after you were chloroformed. This is a warehouse and I am the one who is going to take your daughter away from you, but don't worry she'll kill you before you have too much time to grieve."

"Why are vampires so predictable?" Jenny asked from behind him. "You couldn't think of anything more original then kidnapping my father and using him as bait and my first meal when you turn me. That's like the first chapter of Evil for Dummies."

"It worked didn't it?" Conception smiled. "You're here and as soon as I turn you we can be together forever like we were supposed to be. Your dad's the only one you have left in this life. So let's get rid of him and start a new life."

"One built on killing people and running from Slayers." Jenny smirked. "I'd never want that and a part of you still realizes that, besides there are new people in my life, people that will hunt me down, if I ever get turned, and put me out of my misery."

"Ah, of course your new boyfriend I forgot. Have you told him anything about us? How we spent all those hours laughing and training together. How close we became after all those near-death experiences. How we cleaned each others wounds with such tenderness. About that apartment were we spent so much of our time together it felt like we were a real couple settling into their own place?"

"You were the one person I could count on after I found out what I was, but you're dead and I've grieved and moved on with my life. I didn't expect to fall in love again, but I did and you know the main difference between you two? He's given me an entire support system, instead of keeping me all to himself; instead of hiding my power like it's a deformity, he's encouraged me to challenge myself and make it grow. I guess it boils down to the fact that you're too damn selfish to care about anybody else. But know that I'll always love and remember you for who you were." With those finally words Jenny who had been getting closer to Conception kissed him. "Goodbye." She had intended to kill him after goodbye with the stake that was up her sleeve, but he was too smart for that. He pushed her away and jumped to the rafters next to a window.

"Another time my sweet," and with that Conception was gone out the window.

"Come on dad, I've got to get you home." Jenny got up from where she had fallen as was too busy untying her father to notice someone standing behind some boxes as they left.


	17. Advice

When Eddie walked in the front door he was immediately slammed against the wall by his father in vamp face. "What the Hell do you think you are doing going out by yourself when we were put on red alert for a new vampire that we know nothing about? You could have gotten yourself killed."

Eddie pushed Spike off him and rubbed his neck to avoid crying. "So ground me or whatever I'm not planning on coming out of my room anytime soon anyway."

Spike sensing something was wrong got out of vamp face and sighed, "What's wrong."

"Nothing you could help me with." Eddie collapsed unto the couch.

"You sure, I've been around for quite along time. I might know something that could help."

"It's about Jenny. I think, no, I know that she's in love with this vampire we are supposed to be on the lookout for. I followed her and saw them kissing. I thought everything was going great between us and then this."

"So you have competition. There are three things you have to realize about Slayers; one, they are usually beautiful, two, they usually have a lot of guys after them, three, they are usually so independent that they prefer to be alone."

"She was with this vampire. What chance do I have?"

"Hey, contrary to popular Sunnydale belief not every Slayer ends up with a vampire and you have the advantage of coming from a supernatural family. You were raised into the weirdness that is the Slayer's life. Plus it doesn't hurt that you look like your devilishly handsome father."

Eddie rolled his eyes and smirked at his father, "Thanks Dad, this really helped."

"No problem, oh and you're still grounded for two weeks."

&&&

Jenny was crying heavily when she heard a knock on her window. She was surprised to see the other Slayer staring back at her as she opened the window.

"Thanks," Faith smiled as Jenny let her in. "It's been awhile since I had to sneak into anyone's room, but I didn't think your dad was ready for strangers to start showing up at all hours of the night."

"Yeah," Jenny agreed. "After tonight I'm not sure how he's going to adjust. He was captured by a vampire for the first time. He wasn't hurt, but he knows something is wrong and that I'm a part of it."

"Just see how he acts in the morning. If he goes off to work like nothing happened. You have a parent that's in denial; great in the short run, no having to explain where you are every night, but bad in the long run, because he could get captured again and he may not be so lucky as to walk away next time. My advice, bring him by the Magic Box and let us help explain being a Slayer to him. He might feel better knowing there are adults watching out for you."

"Hey did you really have to witness your watcher getting killed?"

"One of my more painful memories, but yes I did."

"Do you ever get over it?"

"The pain lessens over time, but you still think about the people who have died along the way. A lot of death comes with the job, but having people their fighting with you helps you remember why we fight the good fight. I was lucky to stumble into this family. Sorry, to leave so abruptly, but I have a cranky vampire at home that will flip out when he wakes up if he thinks I left the house. I'll see you tomorrow after school."

"Bye Faith and thanks."

"Hey that's what Slayers are for."


	18. The Morning After

A/N Mi'ja basically means "my daughter" in Spanish and check out my new comedy story W.I.T.C.H

&&&

Jenny was nervous as her father came down the stairs and into the kitchen the next morning. "Morning Daddy, I made you coffee."

"Morning Mi'ja," Diego Salinas kissed his daughter on the forehead and poured his coffee. "I had the craziest dream last night about you and that boy that used to come over to our house in San Antonio all the time, but he died recently didn't he?"

"Yeah Conception died Dad, but I was hoping that you could meet the tutor I was telling you about after school at her business."

"I don't know mi'ja I have a lot of meetings this morning and might have a lot of paperwork afterwards."

"Please dad, I think it's really important that you meet her."

"Fine mi'ja, give me the address and I'll try to make it."

"You're the best. Oh I'm already late for a meeting before school so I'll see you after school."

"Bye mi'ja"

&&&

"Eddie, wait up," Jenny called racing down the hallway after him.

"I really have to talk to Violet about our Chemistry homework since we're partners. See we talk about the problems and we figure out the solution together and somehow the chemicals that are supposed to be together form a cohesive whole."

"Okay, you're pissed about last night, which is why I wanted to talk to you." Eddie just keeps ignoring her. "Fine, you can hear me explain to everybody else this afternoon."

"Sorry, I'm grounded for two weeks, but I'm sure everyone will catch me up to speed on your boyfriend when they get home."

"Whoa, did your mother tell you Conception was my boyfriend? She did, didn't she? Yeah, I guess I should have known better than to trust a mother to keep a secret from her son."

"You leave my mom out of this. She didn't have to tell me. I saw you kissing him with my own two eyes." Eddie slammed the Chemistry door in her face


	19. An Afterschool Plan

"And that's basically it." Jenny concluded explaining to the group after school in the Magic Box. She felt a pang of disappointment that Eddie had gone straight home from school without talking to her. "Be careful, he was a Watcher so he knows how Slayers think and operate. Our best attack is our two Witches: Willow and Violet. I know I'm asking a lot, but he won't be prepared for a Witch attack."

"It is okay sweetie," Willow assured her. "We'll help however we can."

"Excuse me," Mr. Salinas' voice came from the doorway as he walked in.

"Daddy," Jenny smiled as she ran over and hugged him. "I'm so glad you got away. I'd like you to meet my friends."

"Jenny, can Faith and I talk to your dad in private for a few minutes?" Buffy asked as the two Slayers started leading the confused man into the training room. "We have a few things we need to discuss."

"Poor guy," Xander sighed as the door to the training room closed. "I don't envy him learning the truth. The denial is always so much more comforting."

"Hey Jenny," Violet came over from whispering with Will. "I think we just came up with a plan to get rid of Conception."

&&&

"Jenny missed you at the meeting." Will said when he walked into his bedroom to face his moping twin.

"Whatever," Eddie sighed as he rolled over to stare at the wall so her won't have to look at his brother.

"You know what, if you want to challenge Uncle Angel to a brooding contest fine, but you and Jenny should work this out, if only for the sake of cooperation and team unity."

&&&

"So how did Jenny's father take the news his daughter was a Slayer?" Angel asked when he and Faith got home.

"Better than B and I expected, but he was still understandably shocked and confused," Faith told him.

"Funny how Jenny came up with the idea to invite him to the Magic Box," Angel commented.

"Well she's a smart girl." Faith shrugged.

"And you're a great escape artist, but a terrible liar."

"I had to get out of the house. I swear I went straight to her house and straight back, no patrolling, I didn't even see any vampires."

"Just don't use Star Wars for your dark purposes again." Angel reluctantly smiled.

"Hey it's not my fault you fall asleep during them." Faith teased as she kissed her husband. She knew they could never stay mad at each other.


	20. Bad Night Part1

"Hey wait up," Jenny turned around to see either Will or Eddie running after her in the cemetery where she was patrolling for Conception. "I wanted to apologize for what a jerk I've been lately."

"You're forgiven," Jenny assured him. "Just get out of here before Conception comes after you."

"I just had to know that we were okay," He smiled before he started walking back towards the cemetery gates. Jenny was too far away to hear his scream when he was grabbed.

&&&

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Willow asked Violet after Violet had explained the plan she and Will had worked out with Jenny that afternoon.

"I'm sure, now I grabbed all the ingredients at the Magic Box, but I need you to do the spell. I don't have that kind of power yet." Violet begged her mom.

"I highly doubt that," Willow smiled at her daughter's attempt to make her feel important in the plan. "After all, The Vampire Soul Resurrection Spell was the first spell I ever performed."

&&&

"I can't believe the kids willingly put themselves in this kind of danger." Buffy snapped at Spike as they followed Conception dragging their son. "They could all get killed if this backfires."

"Right, as apposed to all the safe plans you design." Spike quipped.

"Do you want to sleep on the couch? Okay, so we give them ten more minutes of surveillance and then we storm in." Buffy sighed frustrated to have to sit quietly while her son was being tortured by a vampire.

&&&

"You know I still can't figure out why Jenny would want to date a guy like you?" Conception asked the tied up twin.

"Funny, I was going to say the same thing."

"You know that mouth of yours is going to get you in trouble one of these nights. See the way I figure it, eventually your family will wise up enough to figure out a way to attack and kill me, but that doesn't mean I can't kill you on my way out. Too bad you're not the twin Jenny's actually dating, but don't worry your family will be joining you shortly."

&&&

Meanwhile across town, Eddie had decided to give up moping to have a positive plan of attack against Conception, beat him at his own game. If Jenny wanted to date a vampire well he was prepared to give her two vampires to choose from.


	21. Bad Night Part2

"Not so fast," Faith smiled and shook her head as she stopped Cody from sneaking out his bedroom window.

"How did you know," Cody sighed as he sat down on his bed.

"Please, everyone is out saving the world and we're stuck here. I knew one or both of us was going to try breaking out. I just busted you first."

"So, if we both want to go. Why can't we?"

"Because, your father will have a freyl demon if he found out and honestly if staying here keeps you safe I'm all for staying in tonight."

"Really?"

"No, but it's the mature, responsible answer and I'm trying it out. Come on, I'll race you to the training room in the basement. Maybe we can work off all this tension."

"Mom,"

"Yeah,"

"I love you."

"I love you too kiddo."

&&&

"How's Will doing in there?" Jenny asked Angel as she came up behind him.

"Conception's just talking to him right now, but I'm not sure how long that's going to last." Angel informed her. "Plus, Buffy and Spike are covering the other side and are probably going to attack soon."

"Let's just hope Willow and Violet can finish the spell in time." Jenny added.

&&&

"So, where is the real boyfriend hiding?" Conception asked Will. "I guess he's not brave enough to risk a confrontation on his own."

"I'm not telling you anything." Will retorted.

"We'll see, there's still plenty of time before the people surround this building come charging in."

&&&

Violet watched intently as her mother chanted in Latin. She'd been around magic her whole life, but it still surprised her when the spell took over her mother.

"Mom" Violet screamed out as the magic shot into the air and her mother collapsed in her chair at the table. "Is it done?" Violet asked quietly.

"It's done," Willow gasped from the energy drain that she was experiencing.

"Good then everything will be okay," Violet hugged her mom.

"I wish it was that easy sweetie, but Jenny has to handle the tough part." Willow played with her daughter's hair. "She has some difficult decisions to make."

&&&

Eddie had never been in this part of town by himself after dark before and for good reason. He knew that there was a demon bar near by that lots of vampires tended to hang out at. He couldn't go there directly because of the attention one of the Slayer's sons would cause, but if he played his cards right some drunk fledgling, who had not run across his parents before, would pick him for an easy meal and then he could be sired.

&&&

"Ah," Conception screamed as he doubled over in pain his soul restored.

"It worked," Will laughed gleefully.

"What worked?" Conception gasped.

"We've given you back your soul," Will explained as four people came storming in.

"Are you okay?" Buffy asked her son as she untied him.

"I'm fine mom," Will assured her, "I'm more worried about him."

"I don't envy him the next few weeks or years, but he'll either come to accept his soul or try to kill himself." Spike responded helping Conception to his feet. "Lucky for you mate, there happens to be a support group for souled vampires in love with Slayers here in Sunnydale."

"Jenny, oh my god I'm so sorry" Conception started crying.

"I" Jenny began, but what she would have said will never be known because at that moment she received her first Slayer Vision.

"Eddie," Both Buffy and Jenny screamed at the same time and ran out the door. Spike giving Angel an I'm-trusting-you-to-handle-this look followed close behind.


	22. The Talk

Jenny was dimly aware of Buffy running beside her in the night. "This is all my fault, God, I will never forgive myself if something happens to him." As they turned the corner into the alley Jenny's Slayer senses kicked in and the vampire is dusted in a matter of seconds. "Eddie," she gasped as she took a long breathe not just because of the run, but to give herself time to process the situation without making it worse. With a hunted look in his eyes, Eddie bolted out of the alley. Jenny could tell Buffy and Spike were ready to chase Eddie down and scream at him. "No, I think I have to handle this one alone. Please, just give me half an hour. If he's not home by then you can send out the search party."

"Are you crazy there's no way…" Buffy started ranting.

"Luv, she's right. All the screaming from us won't change what's going on inside his head." Spike silenced his wife. "Maybe she can give him a better talk yeah."

"We'll be back as soon as possible." Jenny agreed as she ran after Eddie.

"How did you know to trust her?" Buffy asked leaning into her husband after the pure exhaustion of the evening.

"Because you're the only one who could ever get through to me." Spike smiled as he kissed her and they started walking home.

&&&

When Jenny did catch up with Eddie, he was sobbing in a mausoleum that must have been Spike's at one time. "Go away." Eddie screamed

"I can't. Like it or not. We are going to have to deal with our relationship sooner or later and judging by tonight it had better be sooner."

"You wouldn't understand."

"What about the person you care about keeping a big, huge secret and it blowing up in their face and then there's a whole group of trust issues. Yeah I would. I know I screwed up by not telling you about Conception sooner, but what we had was so new that I didn't want to test whether or not you'd still like me. Stupid I know, but there it is. I fell in love with a dark mysterious stranger that helped keep me alive my first year as a Slayer. We worked really closely together and he had the older man vibe going for him. But I never loved him as a vampire. I mourn for who he was, but it's over. So turning yourself into a vampire won't impress me and will probably destroy your family. Did you even think about them before you made your big decision to get turned?"

"Is he dust?"

"What?"

"Did the Vampire Conception get destroyed?"

"No, Violet and Willow restored his soul. We all agreed that having a Watcher with super strength around would be a good idea."

"And we'll have your ex hanging over our shoulders for the rest of our lives. I'm getting out of here."

"Eddie wait,"

"No, I can't deal with this."

"I just want to make things better."

"Then kill him,"

"Don't ask me to have him die again."

"Then I'll die,"

"Eddie,"

"No, I'm not stupid. I've been around enough Slayers, Vampires, Watchers, and Mortals to figure out who stays together in the end."

"I am not letting you out that door until you listen to me. I am not Buffy or Faith. I have no idea where our relationship is going or how badly throwing Conception into the mix will affect us. Hell, I don't even know how I feel about having to deal with my dead ex-boyfriend. I'm trying to avoid thinking about that at the moment, but what I do know is that you can't destroy who you are to try to make things better. I love you for who you are. Yes, I'm impressed by the fact that you know more about demons than me. I also look forward to seeing you, because you make me smile, something I haven't done since I was called. It's really scary having the only two people who know your secret die painfully and know that it's your fault, that if you'd been smarter, quicker, something you could have saved them. That's how I felt before I came here. Now, I have mentors and friends that can help me deal with my problems. As hard as it is going to be to walk into your house tonight and face my ex. I know I can do it because I have people who care about me helping me. Don't get turned because of me. You get turned and everyone blames me, I blame me and I become rogue Slayer running around the country hunted and alone, not trusting anyone because I could get them killed. Please give me the power to save you. I love you."

Eddie shocked takes a step back, "That's the first time you've ever said that to me."

"I didn't want to get hurt again, but you are worth the risk." And with those final words that collapse into each other's embrace feeling the waves of love and comfort washing over them. "Now, I need to get you home before everyone starts freaking out, but quiet date tomorrow night after training?"

"Absolutely" Eddie smiled as he helped Jenny up and they walked home arm in arm, both afraid of loosing the other.


	23. Epilouge

Two Months Later

&&&

"Are you sure it was a Freyl Demon?" Eddie asked as He and Jenny ran through the cemetery.

"I'm sure," Jenny insisted before they turned the corner of the mausoleum and she smiled at the picnic she had setup an hour earlier. "Or it could have been an incredibly inventive way to get you to the cemetery for our anniversary. I mean this was the place where we finally started talking out all our issues."

"You're incredible you know that." Eddie kissed her.

"I'm dimly aware, now come on mi Madre's pollo verde enchiladas are getting cold."

"You made your mom's famous green chicken enchiladas for our two month anniversary."

"Well its one of the few things I actually learned to cook. It was either this or chicken molle and I didn't think you were ready for that. It's a little spicy for gringos."

"Hey I like spicy things."

"I know you do, but trust me when I say molle is different than other Latin spices. Here have a taste," She smiled as she gave him a spoonful of pollo verde.

"I'm so glad we worked things out."

"Me too, otherwise I'd probably be in an insane asylum right now." As they were kissing Conception ran up.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Wyth Demon following me. I was just leading it to the ocean for drowning." Conception explained. "Is that your mom's pollo verde enchiladas?"

"There are leftovers at my house after you drown the demon." Jenny told him.

"Right, bye." Conception kept running.

"Sorry about that," Jenny looked at Eddie for an indication that the night was ruined by her ex and demons.

"Hey, that's just life on the Hell Mouth." Eddie shrugged. "Do we need to help Conception with the Demon?"

"Nah, it'll be good for him to fight his own battle. Besides we can't let a perfectly good evening and pollo verde go to waste." Jenny smiled as they kissed.

&&&

A/N Okay so this story is done, but I may write a sequel if I get enough response. I'm thinking of Conception meeting someone.


End file.
